Our institution is a member of The Gynecologic Oncology Group. The Group is a multidiscipline, multi-institutional clinically oriented organization which is attempting to determine the best therapies for a number of gynecologic cancers. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution is registering all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the group operations office. Our instituton has been taking an active part in the past activities of the Group and are looking forward to participation in the new protocols relating to ovarian cancer. Participation in the protocols relating with sarcomas of the uterus, rare ovarian tumors and advanced endometrial cancer continues. Our laboratory will serve as the Gynecologic Oncology Group Central Cytologic Laboratory for peritoneal fluid cellular analysis relating to proper staging (Stage IC and IIC) ovarian cancer. This is particularly relevant for protocol 29. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: McGowan, L. and Bunnag, B. The evaluation of therapy for ovarian cancer. Gynecologic Oncology. 4, 375-383.1976.